forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquatic elf
| refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Chaotic good | refs1e = | patron deity = Deep Sashelas | vision = Superior low-light vision | lifespan = 750 years | location = | language = Elven | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = Male: Female: | length = | wingspan = | weight = Male: Female: | skincolor = Deep green with brown stripes and patches, shades of blue with white stripes and patches, pale silver green | haircolor = Black, blue, silver-white, red, blue-green, emerald green | feathers = | eyecolor = White, black, blue, green, silver, turquoise | distinctions = Gills Webbed hands and feet | based = | first = }}Aquatic elves (also called sea elves and Alu'Tel'Quessir in their own tongue ) were water-breathing cousins to land-dwelling elves. Description Although they were of the same subrace, aquatic elves from the Great Sea had a different appearance to those from the Sea of Fallen Stars. The former had deep green skin, mottled and striped with brown. The latter had blue skin with white stripes and patches. Some other aquatic elves had pale silver-green skin. Both groups were robust and tall with long limbs. Their thick skin gave them protection from the cold of deep water, keeping them comfortable at just above freezing temperatures. Their fingers and toes were generally about twice as long as a human's and had thick webbing between them. Their most distinctive feature was the gills visible in their necks and over their ribs. Compared to other elves, aquatic elves had deep voices and were larger and heavier. Aquatic elves could have eye colors including turquoise, white, black, blue, green, and rarely silver. Their hair was usually thick and somewhat stringy, and some aquatic elves had a rough hair texture. It could be blue-green, emerald green, blue, black, silver, or even occasionally red. Warriors clipped their hair short, but other aquatic elves wore it long and flowing. Females in particular sometimes grew their hair up to 4 feet long. Psychology Aquatic elves were isolationist by both their nature and the physical location of their settlements, although they were not quite as reclusive as the wild elves. Their trust did not extend far beyond their clan and others of their kind, and their communities were very tightly-knit. They couldn't understand why the surface elves did not realize that community and alliances meant survival, whereas rivalry, individualism, and factionalism meant death. However, despite being extremely cautious, they were also extremely curious, and aquatic elves near the shore would often spend a significant amount time secretly observing the land-bound races. Abilities Aquatic elves were the least magical of the elven subraces and had fewer innate magical gifts. However, they were deeply in touch with their environment, even more so than other elves. They could detect minute changes in the currents of the water and could hear sounds underwater that surface dwellers could not perceive. Additionally, their eyesight was much keener than that of surface races. They could see twice as far as surface elves in low-light conditions (and therefore four times as far as a human) and could see clearly enough to count soldiers in an army up to a mile away. They were able to hide in kelp and seaweed as their surface kin could in forests, and their movement was never hindered when moving through the plants. Due to their gills, aquatic elves were amphibious. The amount of time aquatic elves could leave the water without doing harm to themselves seemed to vary. The safe period could be a few minutes, hours, a day, or even upwards of a week. Additionally, the result of going beyond these limits varied. Some would begin to "drown" on land, while others simply experienced a loss of vitality due to drying out and could remain on land indefinitely, remaining healthy if they took the time to soak for an hour every day. Even within the same community, the amount of time could be variable, with some "landwalkers" having a greater capacity for breathing air. Some seemed to have no limitation on their time away from water at all. The elves of Cormanthyr used clerical magic to allow them to remain on the surface for longer periods of time. Some aquatic elves were uncomfortable breathing freshwater and became fatigued quickly when doing so. Others were not harmed by it, but would not truly recover from the damage of being above water unless they spent time in salt water. Society .]] Settlements The majority of aquatic elves lived in the Sea of Fallen Stars and the Great Sea, although small settlements could also be found along the western coast of Faerûn. Aquatic elves generally built settlements in calm waters that supported coral reefs or seaweed forests. These settlements usually had populations between 100 and 400, though communities both significantly larger and smaller existed. Aquatic elven communities were almost entirely self-sufficient, trading with others rarely and then only for luxuries. They subsisted on kelp grown on their farms and fish they hunted. Aquatic elves generally spent around 75% of their time within shallow waters that were less than 150 feet from the surface, although they could safely descend to around 600 feet. The greatest example of aquatic elven culture was the empire of Arselmalyr, which once ruled all the races of the Sea of Fallen Stars from the city of Coryselmal, called the Coral Capital. This empire lasted nearly 18,000 years, and taught the other inhabitants of the Inner Sea magic as well as how to cultivate kelp, coral, and pearls, which remained staples of these undersea societies. However, the empire collapsed when Coryselmal was destroyed by the unexpected fallout of an act of High Magic, killing its more than 40,000 inhabitants (including the coronal of the empire) immediately and killing around 35,000 more in the surrounding area who were buried by the debris of the shattered city. The kingdoms of the Inner Sea were Naramyr (near Dragonmere lake) and Selu'Maraar (near the Dragon Reach). They were built on the remnants of Arselmalyr. Originally there were five primarily aquatic elven outposts along the Sharksbane Wall east of the mouth of the Vilhon Reach and west of the Alamber Sea, but following Iakhovas' assault on the wall in , the outposts of Akhanmyr, Rulovar, and Phalagiir were utterly destroyed, leaving only the outposts of Tynathiir and Velyraar. A colony called Faenasuor lay on the continental slopes east of Starmantle, and several small settlements could be found among the reefs near the Fang of western Aglarond. In the Great Sea, the aquatic elven city of Nemilar sat northeast of Ormpé in the center of the bay of Golden Water. In the Trackless Sea, a number of small villages could be found off the coast of Tethyr. A great city known as Iumathiashae with a population of several thousand aquatic elves lay off the shores of Evermeet, as did several smaller settlements, and these served as an underwater army for the island. The aquatic elves of the Deepwater Harbor served a similar purpose for the city of Waterdeep. There was a notable aquatic elven city called Hyaline in Lake Sember in Cormanthyr. Culture Aquatic elven society was based on family and clan. Noble families and monarchs ruled, but in a benign and loose fashion rather than with an iron fist. While women could and did have positions of power, aquatic elven society was largely patriarchal and inheritance ran first through the eldest son. The concept of private property, for the most part, did not exist among aquatic elves. Whatever given aquatic elf currently carried on their person could be considered theirs, but everything else belonged to the community as a whole. This particularly applied to tools, weapons, and other practical items. Any aquatic elf could take one of these items whenever it was needed and regardless of who had possessed it previously, although individuals were allowed to keep relatively private dwellings. Such communal ownership meant theft was almost unknown. The exceptions to this were monarchs, who often had large and elaborate homes with limited access and many personal items. However, aquatic elven rulers were a reflection of their people and usually remained rather generous. The freedom to borrow items at will was not extended to outsiders, and surfacers were often watched carefully to make sure they did not try to take advantage of the cultural practice. Aquatic elves held promises sacred and would rather die than fail to complete something they had sworn to do. If they died in the process, their kin took over the responsibility to complete it. The slightest implication that an aquatic elf wouldn't keep his word was deeply offensive. However, promises received from non-elves were highly suspect, both because aquatic elves knew that other races won't honor the promises of their dead and because only other elves had the lifespan to complete any serious task. Aquatic elves either went lightly clad or wore no clothes at all. Their clothes were formed from underwater plants and made with intricate designs in shades of black, brown, and green. Noble aquatic elves in the Sea of Fallen Stars wore clothes more often in the past as a cultural holdover following the transformation of many surface elves into aquatic elves, however by this trend was fading, and they generally only wore diaphanous silken robes to mark their status. Language The aquatic elves had their own language that, while clearly related to standard Elvish, was very distinct and not immediately understandable to non-aquatic elves. It was very similar to the language of dolphins, with squeals and clicks interspersed through it. They speak surface languages with great difficulty. Different languages are more or less common among different groups of aquatic elves, but Elvish and Aquan were known by many groups, as was the Common tongue among those who lived near the shore. Those who lived in the Sea of Fallen Stars knew the trade language Serusan. The languages of other aquatic races (including that of their mortal enemy the sahuagin) might also have been known to an aquatic elf. Nobles and most of those who left their home settlements to adventure were literate, although commoners were not. Magic & Religion Aquatic elves were the least magical of the elven races. Once every two or three generations an aquatic elf showed a talent for arcane magic, making magical talent about as common as it is in dwarf communities rather than in human or elven ones. Those who were spellcasters devoted their long life spans to study and became extremely skilled. In remote communities those elves who were magically inclined were limited to the teachings of the few older magic users and rare written materials. The aquatic elves of Lake Sember were able to send those with magical ability to study with the great mages of Myth Drannor. While it was unclear why arcane magic was so uncommon among the aquatic elves, it was rumored that the drow were somehow responsible for taking this ability from them, and this was part of the reason the aquatic elves held such a grudge against them. A minority of the aquatic elves in the areas around Evermeet were sun or moon elves who had been transformed by some power into aquatic elves. They retained the magical capability they had before their transformation. The aquatic elves of the Sea of Fallen Stars had a significant number of mages and even High Mages throughout the millenia, including seven new High Mage students as late as 1346 DR. However, this group regularly received infusions of surface elves fleeing the Crown Wars and the fall of Myth Drannor, who then became aquatic elves through the use of either the Sashelan Glass or the High Magic ritual of ''Akh'Faen'Tel'Quess. By , 80% of the elves of the Inner Sea were descendants of these transformed surface elves, which accounted for the increased frequency of magic among them. Clerical magic was much more common among aquatic elves. Most revered Deep Sashelas, the elven sea god of knowledge and creation, but Corellon Larethian was still revered as the father of their race and they acknowledged the other Seldarine to a much lesser extent. It was considered a great honor for a member of an aquatic elven family to be a priest of Deep Sashelas. The elves of the Inner Sea generally formed their temples to Deep Sashelas from living coral, while those of the Great Sea are often natural stone and other materials formed into sprawling temples shaped like sea shells. These temples were cultural centers for the aquatic elves, serving both secular and spiritual purposes. Trishina, a dolphin goddess and the primary consort of Deep Sashelas, was also worshipped by aquatic elves, particularly those of the Sea of Fallen Stars. The relationship between these two gods was one of the reasons aquatic elves were on such good terms with dolphins. Some aquatic elves were also known to worship the water primordial Istishia. The marel subrace of aquatic elves worshipped Umberlee. Some of the kraken priests of the kraken Slarkrethel found near Purple Rocks were aquatic elves. Arts, Crafting & Leisure Sculpture was the primary art form of aquatic elves, as other mediums were likely to be destroyed by the water in short order. Intricately carved reliefs cover the walls of most cities, and statues were common. Aquatic elves were also quite musical. Their powerful voices traveled farther than expected underwater, and their thrumming songs brought to mind whalesong and dolphin noises. The songs were often very long and evoked the rolling calm of the ocean. Bards were common in aquatic elven society. Because they lived underwater, the products of aquatic elven crafting often differed significantly from their counterparts on the surface. They developed a range of waterproof magical items, and a system of writing underwater using either cured sharkskin or thick seaweed and an extremely viscous ink. They did not commonly use metal, as it was almost impossible to forge underwater and would corrode quickly. What little metal they did use was traded for or scavenged from shipwrecks. The exception to this was gold, which would not corrode and was easily shaped in its raw form. Beaten gold jewelry was common among aquatic elves. Most aquatic elven items were crafted from stone, coral, shells, and animal materials such as bone, narwhal horns, turtle shells, sharkskin, or chitin. Aquatic elves commonly crafted tridents of serenity, a type of magical weapon which would keep sahuagin in the vicinity of the weapon from entering a blood frenzy and were given to elves patrolling the borders of a territory. They also developed longbows with bowstrings made of a special kelp that dampened vibrations and turbulence. Combined with specially crafted arrows, these bows functioned without the usual drastic loss of momentum that most ranged weapons suffered underwater. Chitinous armor was commonly used, and the elves of the Inner Sea wore silverweave armor crafted from specially treated coral by the local tritons or shalarins, although this was usually limited to a pair of armored leggings to maintain their mobility. Evil aquatic elves developed a type of armor made with sharkskin and teeth, but most aquatic elves despised sharks and found the idea of wearing their skins repugnant. Relations Aquatic elves were extremely isolationist. There were some aquatic elves who did not even know that the surface existed, let alone a whole world beyond it. Even other underwater races were generally kept at a distance, regardless of alignment. Aquatic elves fought fiercely against evil races and did not see the point of mingling with their shorter-lived neighbors even if they were of similar alignment. This isolation extended even to other elves, although if aquatic elves had to interact with anyone they preferred that it be their surface kin. However, at least in Iumathiashae, the elves cared deeply for the surface elves and appreciated the contact they did have with them even if they still kept mainly to themselves. The aquatic elves of Hyaline in Lake Sember were less isolated from their kin, having decided that it was necessary for the survival of their children to learn more of the surface world. Aquatic elves there regularly interacted with the elves of Semberholme and their children were taught in the many schools within the city. This colony also had friendly relations with the treants on the southern shore of their lake. In general, aquatic elves saw little difference between the subraces of surface elves. Surprisingly, the haughty sun elves viewed aquatic elves as almost their equals. They believed that aquatic elves served the same purpose below the waters as the sun elves did above, bringing civilization to the world and preserving elven traditions and knowledge. Aquatic elves hated sahuagin and sharks more than any other creature and would often attack them on sight. They were driven to destroy them at every opportunity. Aquatic elven societies were occasionally infiltrated by a certain type of mutated sahuagin that looked almost exactly like them, known as a malenti. Interestingly, normal sahuagin only spawned malenti when they lived in close proximity to aquatic elven communities. Tritons believed that this was because the two races were related, the sahuagin having been created by drow experiments upon aquatic elven captives. The elves flatly denied this shared origin, and in fact many believed that malenti did not exist at all. They were also incredibly wary of human fisherman since aquatic elves who were caught in their nets were often mistaken for sahuagin and killed. Aquatic elves maintained neutral relations with merfolk and locathah. Tritons and marine storm giants sometimes lived in harmony with aquatic elven settlements. Aquatic half-elves were very rare since aquatic elves could not leave the water often and had little interest in interacting with humans. Additionally, the ability of aquatic half-elves to breathe underwater was variable, and as such even those few that did exist were often cut off from sea elven culture. However, a few aquatic elves remained invested in their children's lives, and would visit them when they came out onto the water. Aquatic elves would sometimes take in water genasi children to raise, although in general the genasi secretly pitied the elves for not being able to leave the water for long periods. Water genasi who served Deep Sashelas sometimes worked as emissaries between aquatic elves and their surface cousins. Aquatic elves had stories of planetouched aquatic elves (similar to water genasi) descended from servants of Deep Sashelas, but there have been no recent examples of such people. The creatures aquatic elves had the closest relationship with were dolphins. Any large group of aquatic elves had a 50% chance of being accompanied by a number of dolphins. They held whales in great reverence as well, with many of their settlements being built on whale migration routes so that they could interact with the creatures regularly. Young aquatic elves would even travel with a whale pod for a year as a sort of pilgrimage. Many other marine creatures were also tamed as mounts, beasts of burden, and pets. History According to one aquatic elven myth, they once dwelled on land, their ancestors having served as an armada that was going down in a storm and was saved by an unknown goddess. The first aquatic elves came to Faerûn sometime after , following the migration of the gold and silver elves from Faerie. This made them the last of the elven subraces to come Faerûn. They first appeared in the Great Sea, and rather than settling down they began a nomadic existence as they explored their new home. Around , the surface elven kingdoms of Eiellûr, Syòrpiir, and Thearnytaar started the War of Three Leaves A number of the citizens of these realms fled to the Sea of Fallen Stars (known as Serôs to those who lived beneath its surface), using an Eillûran artifact known as the Sashelan Glass to transform themselves into aquatic elves. In , the aquatic elven city of Coryselmal was established in the Selmal Basin (known to surfacers as the Vilhon Reach) as the capital of the kingdom of Selmalyr. By , both the First and Second Crown Wars had been underway for centuries, and the Sable Wars had recently begun. This drove another wave of refugees to the Inner Sea, primarily using the High Magic ritual of Akh'Faen'Tel'Quess. Additionally, the Crown Wars began to affect the aquatic elves of the Great Sea, despite their attempts to stay apart from them. As a result, a number of them immigrated to Serôs as well. This caused the elven settlements in the Inner Sea to expand to deeper waters, igniting their first conflicts with the native merfolk and sahuagin. The end of the Second Crown War and the fall of Thearnytaar in prompted another migration to the sea, and the aquatic elven kingdoms of Coranthys, Tor Meraliir, Ullythan Reef, and Ryeniir were established. In , the empire of Aryselmalyr was official established, ruling over all the aquatic elven kingdoms of Serôs. This marks Year 1 in the Aryselmalyn calendar. Starting in , the aquatic elves began working with the merfolk and locathah of the Inner Sea to build garrison towers along the Sharksteeth Mounts at the insistence of the triton cleric of Persana known as Vodos the Builder as well as their own clerics of Deep Sashelas. These garrisons came to be known as the Pillars of the Trident and were the basis of the massive Sharksbane Wall that was later constructed beginning in to defend against the sahuagin. In , the First Serôs War began, pitting the elves and the merfolk against the sahuagin of the eastern waters. The war lasted six years and destroyed the sahuagin kingdom in the Trench of Lopok, and while the sahuagin continued to skirmish with the other races over the following century in a desperate attempt to prevent it, the Sharksbane Wall was completed in . This trapped the majority of the sahuagin in the Alamber Sea, a southeastern branch of the larger Sea of Fallen Stars. The aquatic elves and other races ruthlessly hunted any remaining sahuagin, and by there were none to be found west of the wall. In , the aquatic elves prompted the locathah slaves of the local kuo-toa to rebel, instigating the Second Serôs War. This ended with the utter annihilation of the Kuo-Toan Consortiums, their cavern homes collapsed and any remaining kuo-toans hunted down and slain. Around an aquatic elven wizard whose name is unknown released an army of tanar'ri into Serôs. The aquatic elven and merfolk armies came together to hold the demons in place while elven High Mages worked a ritual, binding the demons into a coral reef, creating the Demonreef. Beginning around , marids and jann from the Calim Empire began to settle in Selmalyr, the heartland of the Aryselmalyr Empire, and within a year had spread throughout Serôs, becoming a major contender for power with the aquatic elves. The elves attempted to wage war on the genies, but their settlements were too deep for the elves to reach, making most attempts to quell them futile. In , the Dukars, an order of monastic and militant wizards based on elven dualist wizards who experimented with magic-augmenting corals, were officially established. The members were primarily aquatic elves at the time, but accepted students of all races. The Dukars grew quickly and by were powerful enough to establish the Mervae Alliance as an equal party with the Aryselmalyr Empire and its vassal states, being the only signatory who was not required to make oaths of fealty to the empire. marked the beginning of the Golden Age of Aryselmalyr. The aquatic elves had established peace along their borders and with the Marid States that had been established in Serôs, ushering in an era of peace that lasted for 5,000 years. The aquatic elven empire grows even more powerful after the Marid States mysteriously vanished or are destroyed by krakens. In , two of the Dukar schools are destroyed by Kraken attacks. As a result, they decide to raise a mythal over their central settlement of Nantar in , creating Myth Nantar and establishing a new school. The caveat of having the aquatic elven High Mages raise a mythal for them was that any Dukars trained at this new school were required to swear oaths of fealty to the Coronal of Coryselmal. Around , aquatic elven High Mages and the Dukars destroyed the enclaves of "Deep Netheril" (the outposts of Cuulmath, Werapan, and Quaeluuvis) in the Battle of the Three Seaflames. They did so by transforming the crystal domes above the cities into a substance that burned when it came in contact with water, then directing the subsequent explosions inward. The blasts were so large they created new bays in the coastline. In the aquatic elves attempted to raise a mythal over Coryselmal, but after repeated failures are forced to give up. These failures wear on the sanity of the current coronal, Essyl Merynth, who felt betrayed by the Seldarine and turned to the worship of Dagon. He triggers the Third Serôs War in by massively overreacting to minor raids by koalinth and scrags, uniting them with the merrow against the empire. The elves succesfully destroyed the merrow kingdom of P'karnis as well as the ixitxachitl Imperium of Ilvanyv within the first five years, but the merfolk of Thalorlyn, long a loyal vassal state, are unhappy with the return of war to Serôs and attempt to secede from the empire. Coronal Essyl responded by slaughtering nearly 30% of all the merfolk inthe Inner Sea. He then places Kyron the Mad, a merman who also worship Dagon and betrayed the rebel merfolk to the coronal, on the throne of the subdued Thalorlyn. He also gives Kyron an artifact called the Emerald Eye, which was given to him by three fiendish kraken servants of Dagon who now secretly support his cause. Essyl then turns the Dukars of Myth Nantar against the other orders. The mad kings hold on to power for another twenty years, but Kyron was eventually slain in , with Essyl being killed by his own brother a few years later in . This marks the end of the war, which has thrown much of Serôs into turmoil. The new Coronal Vaequiss Merynth, the kindly sister of Essyl and a priestess of Deep Sashelas, takes over the running of the empire. Vaequiss had a relatively quiet rule, with only the brief Fourth Serôs War occurring during her rule. After her passing in -1219, three generations of rulers follow her in relatively quick succession. The most notable was her great granddaughter Vaequiss II Merynth, also known as Vaequiss the Dark, who took the throne in . This coronal was extremely paranoid of magic users and set many sanctions against them, particularly the Dukars, who she believed assassinated her father. She also feared the newly-arrived and already well-liked shalarin, and mobilized the aquatic elven army in an unprovoked attack against them, to much outcry from all the other races. This was the Fifth Serôs War, in which all the other races of the Inner Sea allied against the oppressive armies of Aryselmalyr. Desperate for help, Vaequiss II allied with two krakens, who then destroyed the peaceful morkoth settlements of the Four Arcana of Humbar. The coronal and her krakens were eventually slain by the Dukars, and the Grand Dukars made it a requirement that they approve any future rulers. In the , a group of aquatic elves exploring the coastal shallows of the River Verire made contact with green elves from Cormanthyr, learning of Lake Sember and the peace to be found in Semberholme. In the , an aquatic elf Luszoch becomes the coronal of Coryselmal and begins to tour the empire, making veiled threats against his allies and vassals. This put the entire empire on edge, preparing for the war they felt was inevitable. However, the coronal was soon poisoned by his top general and old friend, who wished only to preserve the peace. Luszoch son, a pacifist Dukar name Esahl, took the throne. He promised to begin working on reforms that would allow the vassal states of Aryselmalyr to rule themselves, a notion well received by the other races. Unfortunately, this promise was fulfilled in an unexpected way. In the , four High Mages of Nikerymath in the Chondalwood used their magic to summon a tidal wave to scour the Twelve Cities of the Swords in Jhaamdath. But to create this wave, they unknowingly raised the Asahlbane Monolith, a massive plateau that rose under eastern Coryselmal, shattering the city and instantly killing 40,000 people (primarily sea elves), including the coronal. The debris of both Coryselmal and Jhaamdath were dragged out by the receding water and went on to kill around 35,000 more people. This led to the almost immediate collapse of Aryselmalyr. Every remaining power in Serôs immediately began vying for control of the empire, throwing the Inner Sea into chaos and beginning the Sixth Serôs War. Aquatic elves were subject to brutal retributive purges that didn't end for fifteen years. In the , the Kelpor'ral clan fled the chaos and violence of the Sea of Fallen Stars with two other clans to Lake Sember, founding Hyaline. In 400 DR, the aquatic elves living near the surface city of Northkeep on the Moonsea were cursed by the gods for denying the city aid when it was under attack by an army of goblinoids. The entire population of the aquatic elf city was physically transformed into marels and forced to patrol the sunken city of Northkeep forevermore. They rebuked Deep Sashelas and the other Seldarine, turning their worship to Umberlee and becoming incredibly cruel. At some point prior to , Triktappic Kelpor'ral was offered a seat on the Council of Trees of Cormanthyr. He declined, preferring to remain among his people in Lake Sember. He was the only person ever to have declined such an honor. Additionally, a female aquatic elf once served as Spell-Major, the leader of the magical branch of the Cormanthyran army. Following the collapse of the empire, the aquatic elves played a much less significant role in the politics of Serôs. However, nearly a millenia later, the fall of Myth Drannor prompted surface elves to once again flee into the Sea of Fallen Stars.While this prompted the other races to watch them a bit more closely due to fears that they would try to reestablish the empire, the aquatic elves were for the most part ignored since this happened during the Tenth Serôs War and the other races were preoccupied. Within the next century, they had established three new kingdoms: Keryvyr, Naramyr, and Selu'Maraar. They were once again one of the largest nations within Serôs. The fears of the other races of Serôs were seemingly well founded, since in the , the three new kingdoms of the aquatic elves united under the wizard Nyratiis to conquer Serôs in the Eleventh Serôs War, also known as the New Aryselmalyr War. This war was prolonged by the powerful magical items that Nyratiis crafts for the leaders of the elves, but they were eventually defeated. Keryvyr was destroyed, and Nyratiis fled capture. In the , the megalodon known as Iakhovas the Ravager discovered an unknown magical artifact in the ruins of Coryselmal and used it to blow a two-mile hole in the Sharksbane Wall. The blast destroyed the major sea elven garrison of Akhanmyr, and an army of sahuagin came through the breech and quickly destroyed the outposts of Phalagiir and Rulovar as well. The survivors of Phalagiir fled to to the outpost of Tynathiir, where they were able to reinforce that garrison and keep it from falling to the sahuagin. Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the Sharksbane Wall, the outpost of Velyraar was nearly overwhelmed when a group of good malenti came to their aid and defeated the attacking saguagin. Following this devastation, the aquatic elves joined the Nantarn Alliance, which eventually drove Iakhovas and his armies from the Inner Sea. Notable Aquatic Elves * Elashor, King of Iumathiashae. * Xzorsh, an aquatic elven ranger. Appendix Gallery Aquatic Elf Warriors Aquatic Elven Archer.jpg Male Aquatic Elf Female_Aquatic_Elf External Links * Reference Connections de:Meereselfen Category:Elves Category:Aquatic elves Category:Aquatic creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Creatures found in seas and oceans Category:Creatures found in freshwater lakes Category:Creatures found in temperate climates Category:Creatures of chaotic good alignment Category:Creatures found on Karpri